


Apparitional Instincts

by TheCreativeCasseroles



Category: Danny Phantom, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Characters are shown by appearance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shinichi/Conan is a murder magnet, THERE WILL BE OCS, The murder child, because let's face it, will add more when more characters appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreativeCasseroles/pseuds/TheCreativeCasseroles
Summary: The Fenton family go to Japan, but they soon meet the tiny detective. Will Danny find out Conan's secret? Will Conan find out what's so special about Danny? Or will they manage to keep their secrets under lock and key?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so. For Danny Phantom this takes place after D-Stablize which I wanna say all happened in June. And Danny's 14. I recently found out that Danny's 16 by the end of the series. Which makes me feel weird since I always thought he stayed 14 for the whole series. Like I don't know, he turned 15 in the late summer. For Detective Conan... I'm watching the anime and started the manga not too long ago. So let's just say that it's summer. Because let's face it, even if Gosho says it all takes place in half a year, the Detective Conan time line is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so. For Danny Phantom this takes place after D-Stablize which I wanna say all happened in June. And Danny's 14. I recently found out that Danny's 16 by the end of the series. Which makes me feel weird since I always thought he stayed 14 for the whole series. Like I don't know, he turned 15 in the late summer. For Detective Conan... I'm watching the anime and started the manga not too long ago. So let's just say that it's summer. Because let's face it, even if Gosho says it all takes place in half a year, the Detective Conan time line is a mess.
> 
> Edit September 13, 2017: I added some stuff here and there including a little cameo! Can you figure it out? Let me know! And sorry for not posting a new chapter. I still don't really know how I want to end this. ^^' Anyway, I hope this edit gives a bit more life to the story. Enjoy!

The Fenton family was in Japan (Tokyo to be exact) for the summer, due to Jazz winning a free trip to the country of the rising sun for an essay on ghost psychology versus human psychology, and the similarities.

They were on a busy street with tall buildings every which way, however they were standing still on the sidewalk. People walked past the family. Some stared while others went on their way. A rather large child who looked to have a bald spot on the side of his head, from a group of children, pointed at them before being pulled away by what looked like the children's grandfather.

"Oh kids, isn't this exciting?" Maddie Fenton asked her children as a man in a suit side glanced them.

For what could have been the first time, Maddie was wearing something other than her hazmat suit. This wasn't actually the first time since the last time Danny remembered seeing her in other clothes had to be when he encountered Young Blood for the second time. In fact, it was the same outfit.

How many outfits did she have that isn't the jumpsuit?

"Yes! Just imagine all the different norms between the American culture and Japanese culture we can compare!" Jazz answered enthusiastically. In her hands were a book about Japanese norms, sanctions, mores, and folkways.

Jazz was wearing black tank top instead of her usual long sleeved shirt, but other than that, her choice of wear was the same.

Her eyes were shining at the possibility of learning more about the world. So much that once she learned about going to Japan, she began to learn how to speak it in order to communicate with the locals.

"Yay for worse sleep schedules than we already had, a bunch of people we can't talk to and food that is almost next to mutant hotdogs on the strangeness scale." Danny had made it clear that he wasn't happy about leaving after Jazz had coerced him into it, he didn't want to leave Amity without Phantom, which coincidentally, was him. After a lot of grumbling and Team Phantom convincing Danny they could handle Skulker from time to time, he got on the stupid plane with his luggage.

So here he was, in a land where next to no one can understand a word he says.

He was wearing what he always wore. It was better than the hazmat that his parents constantly wear. That and it gave him a small sense of normalcy. However skewed the meaning of normal is in his life.

"Think of all the ghosts we can catch!" Jack interrupted his son's thoughts with the loud cheer. This caused for multiple heads to turn. Those with their head turned decided that it was the tourists being tourists and continued to their destinations.

Jack, like his wife, was wearing the same clothes he wore when they went to the canyon. Except for the hat. He seemed to misplaced that hat.

Jazz and Maddie exchanged a look at what Jack said.

"Now dear," Maddie put a hand on her husband's arm, "we promised Jazz and Danny that we won't hunt for ghosts during this trip."

Jack looked down to his wife.

"Aww," he started sadly, "but what if a ghost interfered with our family bonding?"

"Then we can give it a good blast, but no more," Maddie suggested. She really wanted to have some bonding time with her children. The camping trip with Danny was fun and all, yet ghosts (and Vlad) kind of ruined it. She wanted something fun with her kids that didn't involved ghosts destroying the experience.

Hearing this made the large man smile. He, too, wanted to have bonding time with Jazz and Danny, however he was afraid that ghosts would butt in and try to hurt them. After all, this was a new place, and who knows how many ghosts were here to harm his family?

"I love you all, you know that right?" He asked his wife before going in for a kiss. She was his rock and his voice of reason. Maddie knew what to say to bring Jack back to reality. The kids were more important than ghosts.

Danny put his face into his hands in embarrassment while Jazz blushed. The teen boy wished to use his ghost powers to turn invisible, but that would draw more attention. So he settled on making himself smaller than he actually was.

"Mom! Dad! People are staring!" Jazz complained, trying to control the red in her face. "It says that it's inappropriate to kiss in public in Japan!" To make her point she smacked her book.

Quickly, people walked away, realizing that the family (or at least the kids) noticed that they were looking at the scene. Some people were embarrassed while other were glad to know that the couple loved each other deeply. Although they also thought that it was probably best that the couple should have done it somewhere private. The teens of the street sympathized with the Fenton kids. It was times like that they realized that no matter where you're from, parents can be embarrassing.

The couple went apart, yet they stayed in a loving embrace. If this were a cartoon, then hearts would be seen floating from them.

"Sorry Jazzypants, but I can't help but give your mother a kiss. She's just so gorgeous, and wonderful and I'm just glad that I married someone as amazing as her," Jack apologized to his daughter while completing his wife at the same time. The enormous man's whole body language was screaming 'I know I found my romantic soul mate'.

"Awww, Jack," Maddie cooed. Her face was absolutely glowing.

"Er, aren't we supposed to go somewhere?" Danny asked before his parents could go sappy again.

"Oh! That's right!" Maddie exclaimed, "Jack, honey, we need to go to the hotel first. I don't think these tourist clothes would be appropriate for the restaurant we're going to."

"Alrighty Mads!" Her giant husband grinned at her with a hint of mischief before picking her up bridal style.

"Jack!" She shrieked with surprise.

Once again, many people began to stare.

"Let's go Fenton family!" Jack boomed with glee. It was obvious that he was having fun. Especially since he got to see his beloved wife blush so.

The two teens shook their heads at their parents antics. With a tilt into the direction their parents left and a nod, they followed.

* * *

 

The restaurant was, in a word, fancy. Fancy enough that the Fenton family had to wear the special occasion clothes. And somehow, Maddie managed Jack into a tux. Of course his usual jumpsuit, and boots, was underneath, without the gloves, but still. Jazz and Danny were impressed by this.

Maddie was wearing her teal sleeveless dress with black outlining and black gloves. She wanted something similar to her jumpsuit, and it looked lovely. She had her wedding ring on top of the glove, and black stud earrings. His mother ended up wearing black flats, not wanting to deal with any pain. She had mascara on as well as eyeliner, and dark red lipstick.

Jazz was wearing a simple slip on black dress with black dress shoes with a slight heel. Her hair was without her headband for once, and was put up into an elegant bun. Light blue eyeshadow graced her eyelids while mascara made her lashes pop.

Danny… he was wearing the tux that he wore when he took Paulina to the dance. He kept on his sneakers too.

Yes, the restaurant was fancy and had a waiting room.

Fun.

"I don't get why we're here," Danny grumbled, slouched down in his seat, "we can't even read the menus."

Jazz sent him a look.

"They have a separate menu for English speaking customers," Jazz informed her little brother.

A raised eyebrow was the reply.

It was slow, waiting to get seated, so Danny began to observe his surroundings.

So far, they were the only ones in the waiting room. Either everyone had already gone in, or it was just busy enough that somehow they're the only ones that need to wait for a table.

The walls and ceiling were a dark cream, while the carpet was a mahogany. There was lamps that were in the shapes of roses on the walls, giving off a dim light, suggesting that this place was more for couples out on a date. The room itself wasn't that large, yet it wasn't small either. Just big enough to hold about twenty or so people at once. Perhaps more if room was made.

As for the corners of the room, there was pillars that looked like it was made from marble, but was probably painted to look like that. To Danny's right was the entrance. A small bell was attached to the door to inform the staff that customers had arrived. To his left was an open doorway that went into the dining portion of the restaurant with a podium that held the host.

A musical ding floated to the family's ears as the door opened. Their heads turn to see who walked in and saw what could possibly be another family.

The first one to come in was a woman of both European and Asian descent. Her eyes were brown while she had silver blonde hair. Round, but not unhealthily so, and slightly above Japanese standards of average height. She seemed to be rich due to her clothing choice of a dark purple dress with a few rhinestones around the neck, and very high heels that had rhinestones and almost every inch, but that might be a ruse. However her jewelry that hung down from her neck, ears, and upon her fingers suggested the rich theory as well as the way she held herself. However all the jewels did not make her look gaudy, no, it seemed to have enhanced her natural looks as she did not wear makeup. She looked to be in her fifties, but time did well to her.

The second one to come in could be a relative of sorts. He was an Asian male who appeared to be in his late thirties to early forties. His eyes were brown, so perhaps he may not be related to the woman by blood, as many people do have brown eyes, yet there is ye chance that they are related, however distant. He had his black hair slicked back and he had a mustache that looked like it was trimmed not long before. He wore a muted blue suit that could also be a purple depending on how one would look at it with a white dress shirt and a dark reddish brown tie. His shoes were brown dress shoes. He was relatively tall and looked to be fit.

Next came what appeared to be the man's daughter. She was light skinned and her figure was slim yet her build suggested some athletics were in her life. She looked to be about Jazz's age. Her eyes were a blue which suggests that perhaps that the woman may be her mother or of the like. Her brown hair was long enough to reach her hips. Her bangs were wavy to the point that it almost look like there was a triangle on her head. She wore a long, light yellow dress with straps, a clutch purse, and simple white flats.

What came next was something that Danny didn't ever expect in his half life. Something that put him on edge and made his hair raise to the edge.

It was a child that screamed death. At the most he looked to be seven but that feeling made Danny feel wry around the boy.

The child had huge glasses on his blue eyes. His dark brown hair had a cowlick stubbornly standing. The clothes were a blue suit, red bow tie, white shirt, grey shorts, and red sneakers. All in all, an ordinarily looking kid.

But Danny felt like the kid should be dead.

The kid turned his head and locked eyes with Danny. The halfa couldn't help but turn away.

There was a wrongness with that child. A wrongness not unlike Danny, yet his Ghost Sense never triggered. It was a wrongness that was new yet familiar.

Danny didn't know how to feel about this.

And Jazz saw that her younger brother was acting differently.

"Danny, are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. Just peachy." He replied, not wanting to talk about the experience.

He ignored everyone, waiting for the moment they could go to their table.

Another musical ding rang as a new person walked into the waiting room.

This time an older man came in. He had brown eyes like most of the population, yet was relatively tall. Perhaps taller than the middle aged man from before. His silver hair is slicked back, and he has a square chin, and high cheekbones. Laugh lines drew on his face, showing that he was a happy man. His suit would be known as Italian silk to the trained eye. His shoes, were to, were of the expensive variety. This man looked good for his age. A lot like the woman who first came, time treated him well.

This newcomer reminded Danny of Vlad. It might be the hair.

Danny noticed that the older man walked up to the woman. The two started to chat when the strange child chirped a question.

 _'Man, even the kid's voice is making me uneasy,'_ Danny thought to himself.

The middle aged man bopped the kid on the head, yelling at him. Possibly because of the question. This made the teen girl go off in a reserved way as they were in a high class restaurant.

Danny, Jazz, and Maddie exchanged glances while Jack looked at the child in concern.

Seeing that the child was hurt, Jack couldn't help but get up and over to the family.

"Ah, Jack!" Maddie called out, causing all to look at the giant going their way.

They stiffened as the man drew closer. When the mountain of a man crouched down to the kid, the kid took a step back.

"Hello there! My name's Jack Fenton!" Jack grinned at the child.

"A-Ah. Hello," the child spoke back. This made Jack's grin wider.

"Do you want some fudge?" He asked, making the child say 'huh?'

"Jack!" Maddie exclaimed, scandalized.

Jack looked back to his wife and gave her a sheepish smile.

"But Mads," he whined, "he looks like he could use some fudge!"

Maddie sighed, stood up, and walked over to her husband.

"Honey, I don't think it's a good idea to spoil the dear's dinner," she pointed out, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But Mads!" He stood back up, making Maddie's hand slide down to his arm. The family couldn't help but look on with a bit of awe at the size difference between the couple.

"Ah, it is ok. I do not need any fudge," the child spoke up. In English.

This made the couple look back down to the kid.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Un!" The child nodded.

Jazz looked at her brother and said, "might as well do some damage control. Come on little brother."

Danny followed his sister to the now growing group. His thoughts where pretty much, might as well join the crazy.

 _"Ah, I am sorry for my parents behavior,"_ Jazz apologized with a bow to the group in Japanese.

 _"Um, it is alright,"_ the teen girl spoke to Jazz.

 _"Could someone tell me what just happened?"_ The middle aged man asked.

 _"This uncle here asked me if I wanted any fudge,"_ the child explained.

 _"Fudge?"_ The middle aged man asked with disbelief.

The child only shrugged.

All this, of course, was not understood by a majority of the Fenton family, while Jazz understood a good majority of it.

It was then that Jazz decided to introduce her family to the group.

 _"Ah, my name is Fenton Jasmine. This is my father Fenton Jack, my mother Fenton Madeline, and this is my little brother, Fenton Daniel,"_ Jazz held her hand out to each family member.

Danny heard the name Daniel and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Call me Danny," he said.

 _"Call him Danny,"_ Jazz repeated.

 _"Hello,"_ the old woman slightly bowed, _"my name is Ihara Mayumi. It is a pleasure to meet you."_

Jazz then started up playing translator for her family.

 _"Good evening,"_ the old man nodded, _"I am Hanabusa Eikichi."_

The way Mr. Hanabusa spoke had a tone of voice that Danny associated to Vlad. Yeah, he didn't like the guy. However, he probably shouldn't think that this guy was like Vlad. Danny shouldn't let the fruit loop affect how he sees people. Who knows? Mr. Hanabusa might be actually a nice guy.

 _"Hello there. I am the mighty Mouri Kogoro!"_ The middle aged man started to laugh in a really weird way. And that was saying something since Danny has seen a variety of laughter.

The girl gave a small laugh at the man's antics before introducing herself in English. "Nice to meet you. I'm his daughter, Ran Mouri."

Danny's eyes fell to the child, knowing that the kid would go next.

"Hello there! My name is Conan Edogawa! Nice to meet you!" The child chirped in perfect English.

This made Danny's eyebrows rise. The kid had an English name and spoke said language. So he wasn't related to anyone here. Why was he here if he wasn't related to anyone? Or was he related to someone here and they haven't arrived yet? But Ran spoke English so maybe the little guy is a cousin?

 _"We're taking care of this brat since his parents are over in America,"_ the middle aged man, Kogoro Mouri, said once he noticed the questioning looks that were given. Which Jazz translated to, "we're taking care of this child because his parents are over in America".

 _'Ok, so his parents are American. Or at least his father is. Explains the name and the just about nonexistent accent,'_ Danny thought as he filed another fact away. The teen was not a detective, but the way this was going, he was trying to solve the case of the mysterious Conan Edogawa. Like why felt so unnatural like himself.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Moorie!" Jack bellowed as he shook one of Mr. Mouri's hands up and down vigorously with both of his in a tight grip.

The Fenton children sighed at their father.

Once the shake was done, Mr. Mouri held his hand gently.

Ding, went the bell once more.

In came a middle aged man with his arm around a woman that looked to be in her twenties. The woman looked uncomfortable and her body language whispered that she would want to be anywhere but in the man's presence.

The man was a round man who had balding black hair, beady brown eyes, and a hook nose. He was clean shaven and looked to be 5"2'. He had pale skin. Smelt of smoke and as he grinned, he showed off yellow teeth. His suit was a classic black tux and shiny black shoes.

The woman had brown eyes. Her hair was black and reached to a little past her shoulders. Freckles scattered around her body like stars. Her dress was a black cocktail dress, so her freckles showed more than if she was wearing something a bit more modest. Her physic showed that she does more physical activity than Ran does. Perhaps she regularly worked out, and her tan suggested that she tended to go outside for quite an amount of time. The woman also was quite tall compared to the man, even more so with her black high heels, so his arm was around her waist.

"Well if it isn't the nutjobs," a gruff, accented voice called out from the round man.

Immediately did Jack and Maddie's demeanor grow dark. They stood stiff and defensive.

"Mr. Eda," Maddie nodded to the man in a tone that suggested indifference.

"Mrs. Fenton," the slimy man replied, "I see you have three children with you. Oops, sorry, that's your husband."

Danny definitely didn't like this guy. Nor did Jazz as she stiffen at the insult.

"I'll have you know that I am a capable man," Jack told Mr. Eda.

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when ghosts are found to be real," Mr. Eda joked with a sneer.

Jack and Maddie fumed.

"Ghosts are too real! We have scientific proof!" Jack yelled at the man, one arm raised.

Maddie was equally as mad as her husband, but was the more level headed of the two. So, she put her arm around her husband's arm to calm him down.

"Hey, it's not worth it dad," Danny started, putting his own hand on Jack's raised arm to pull it down.

"Yeah, you two proved to the town that ghosts are real," Jazz continued.

Mr. Eda just laughed as he walked the woman away from the group to some chairs.

There was a tense silence as Eda sat down with the woman.

"What do you mean by ghosts being real?" A childish voice asked out.

It was the young Conan.

This question seemed to brighten the Fenton couple up.

"Well, you see, ghosts are real. Only they're not from the soul of a dead person, but their mind," Maddie explained to the child.

"However not all ghosts come from people. Some come from animals or were never alive in the first place!" Jack added.

The rest of the group made a questioning face, so Conan ended up translating for them.

 _'Why is he the one translating when Ran can do that? Isn't he like what? Five?'_ Danny thought to himself. He knew he was over exaggerating Conan's age, but still.

It wasn't like he wanted to be cautious around the kid, it was just how he felt wrong. Danny himself knew how it felt to be a freak, how it was to be against nature. Thankfully Danny had his friends with him and eventually his sister. But who knew what was going on in this kid's life.

It was that moment that Danny decided to try to do his best to be friendly with Conan and let him know that he wasn't alone. And if this kid ends up being a halfa like Danny, who somehow doesn't make his ghost sense go off, then maybe Danny could be like a mentor to Conan.

But not like Vlad.

Never like Vlad.

As the parents went on about ghosts and explained how, scientifically, they existed, Jazz gave a small smile at the scene, glad that her parents were back to 'normal'.

Danny gave a light chuckle at the frightened look on Ran's face. He decided that it would be best to calm her down about the whole thing.

"Hey, if there's one thing my parents are wrong about ghosts, it's that they're all evil," he told her.

"Eh?" Ran turned to him.

"Not all ghosts are evil. There's good ghosts and there's ghosts that just want to be left alone," he elaborated. Hearing this eased Ran, if only a little bit.

"Thank you," she smiled at him.

They all chatted with various topics with Conan and Jazz as the middleman in order to get an understanding. Although there were parts where Jazz would stumble with her Japanese, yet thankfully Conan would help her out. There was even an impromptu course on Japanese and English for both parties.

Conan ended up as the teacher.

 _'Man this kid is good,'_ Danny thought, impressed.

"Since I am younger, you would call me Conan-kun," Conan explained to the Fentons, "and since Ran is older than me, I call her Ran-nee-chan. Onee-chan is what you call an older sister. So I would call Jazz, Jazz-nee-chan. Onii-chan is what you call an older brother. Danny is older than me so I would call him Danny-nii-chan. Oji-san is uncle so Jack, Jack-oji-san or Fenton-san since it's polite to call someone by their last name. Usually you would call someone from their first name if you are close to the person. Oba-san is what you call an aunt. Of course, Oba-san is also grandma, but the 'ba' in grandma is longer than the 'ba' in aunt. So I would call Maddie, Maddie-oba-san, the shorter 'ba'."

Of course Jazz and Maddie cooed at this.

"You don't have to do that, you can just call me Jack if you want!" Jack offered.

"Thank you for the offer, Jack-oji-san," Conan smiled, yet obviously did not take Jack up on the offer.

It was after that lesson that a large amount of customers from the restaurant left, showing that there was room for new customers. This caused the large group as well as Mr. Eda and the woman to go in. Well, more like Mr. Eda rushed himself and the woman into the restaurant, wanting to get a table as fast as possible. They were led to a large table.

 _"I am sorry, but this is the only table available for now. Is this alright?"_ The host asked the group. This was translated to the Fentons, who agreed. If a bit reluctantly due to the fact that they would have to eat by Mr. Eda.

The man himself was not pleased, but he wanted to eat as soon as he was able.

The seating arrangements were like this. On the head of left end of the table sat Mr. Hanabusa. To his left sat Jack. On Jack's left was his wife Maddie. On her left sat their daughter, Jazz. And on her left sat Danny.

On Mr. Hanabusa's right sat Mr. Eda. On Mr. Eda's right was the woman he brought with. On her right sat Ms. Ihara. On Ms. Ihara's right was Ran who squeezed Conan in.

On the head of the right end of the table sat one Mr. Mouri.

The restaurant looked like the waiting room in all aspects except, it had booths, tables scattered around in an orderly manner, people everywhere, a bathroom near the doors that lead to the kitchen, and a grand chandler hanging from the middle of the ceiling. It's soft light going through the crystals hanging from the fixture made small rainbows appear on surfaces.

"Ok, so you said that they have a menu in English?" Danny asked his sister with a side glance. In his hands were a menu in Japanese.

"Yes-" Jazz started.

 _"Excuse me!"_ Conan suddenly interrupted the American teen. A waiter appeared.

This waiter was, in a word, burly. He was a lot like Jack in that aspect. His brown eyes shown a twinkle in them as he gazed at the small child before him. A gentle smile peeked through a dark brown beard. His short dark brown hair suggested that he had got it recently cut.

 _"What can I do for you?"_ He asked in a soft, yet rough voice.

 _"These Oji-san, Oba-san, Onee-san, and Onii-san need a menu in English please,"_ Conan told the waiter.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" The waiter exclaimed with an accent as he looked at the Fentons. "Let me go get you some right a way!"

He quickly grabbed their menus with a grace that Jack unfortunately did not have. Once he had their menus, he left.

"Um, thanks," Danny smiled at Conan whist rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no problem!" Conan chirped back.

 _'Yeah, getting used to this kid is going to be hard,'_ Danny moaned slightly in his mind as sweat dropped down the side of his face.

"Sooo, what do you want to do when you're older Conan?" Danny asked to the child. Might as well try to familiarize with the kid.

"I want to be a detective!" Conan grinned. This made Danny tilt his head.

"Why a detective?" He asked the younger one.

"Well, so I can put the bad guys behind bars! They think they can get away with bad stuff, but I would show them otherwise!" The child told the older one.

"But doesn't a policeman do the same thing?" Danny pointed out.

"That's true, but a detective is cooler!" The kid argued.

Danny shrugged. Can't exactly argue with kid logic.

"What do you want to be when you grow up, Danny-nii-chan?" Conan asked.

Hearing this made Danny smile wistfully.

"Ever since I could remember, I always wanted to be an astronaut," he started, "I always thought they were so cool, being so close to the stars."

Conan looked at the teen with curiosity.

"I was practically obsessed with it. Even when I found out how exactly dangerous it was to be an astronaut, I still wanted to be one. I even went to space camp and did multiple spaceship simulators," Danny paused, "I only crashed once, and that was on my first try." He boasted with a grin.

Conan's eyes widen and asked "really?"

"Yep," the halfa chuckled.

"So what happened?" Conan questioned.

Hearing this made Danny pause.

"What do you mean?" He questioned back.

"You were using past tense. That means you don't want to be an astronaut anymore, right?" Conan tilted his head slightly.

Danny blinked. This kid was good with observation skills so maybe he will one day be a detective.

"Well, NASA decided to stop sending people into space, or at least that's what I heard. Can't exactly be an astronaut when you can't go into space," the American teen explained with a bittersweet grin. That wasn't the only reason. Who knows what all the tests would find out if he took them.

"I see," Conan nodded. He paused for a moment then hesitantly asked, "what do you know about space?"

Now this was a question that Danny could answer with glee.

However before he could say a word, their waiter came back.

"Sorry that it took so long," he apologized.

"No, it's alright dearie. Thank you for getting us these menus," Maddie said as she was given her menu.

"It was no problem," he replied.

As Danny's family went on to look at the menu, he decided to see what the place had.

What he say made him stop.

Everything was Italian.

"Jazz, I thought we were going to a fancy Japanese restaurant," he said while turning to look at his sister.

"What do you mean little brother?" She turned to look at Danny.

"This is Italian," Danny said with a deadpan voice and face as he pointed at the menu.

"Well, yes. This is an Italian restaurant. In Japan. Did I not mention that?"

"Nope."

Jazz blushed, "oops. Sorry."

"It's fine," Danny sighed. If they wanted Italian, they could have stayed in the U.S. He took a quick glance and decided to go with the classic spaghetti.

There was idle chatter as the group waited for their waiter to reappear.

Once he did, Mr. Eda started.

 _"I will have the Fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp, and a glass of Pinot Grigio,"_ he said as he gave the waiter his menu.

The waiter turned to Mr. Hanabusa.

 _"I will have the Tonnarelli Cacio e Pepe and Montefalco Rosso,"_ Mr. Hanabusa said in a smooth voice.

The burly man nodded and turned to Jack.

"I think I will have the lasagna and Cannonana," he ordered.

"Cannonau?" The waiter corrected the man.

"Yes!" Jack grinned.

"I'll have the Orecchiette Kale Pesto and Fiano di Avellino please," Maddie asked.

"I will have the Cioppino La Scala with the peach flavored Italian soda please. Thank you," Jazz smiled at the waiter.

"I'll just have some spaghetti and the strawberry flavored Italian soda," Danny gave his menu to the man.

 _"I will have the Strozzapreti With Roasted Tomatoes and Primitivo,"_ Mr. Mouri ordered.

 _"I will have the Butternut Gnocchi and strawberry Italian soda as well please!"_ Conan chirped.

 _"I will have the Pollo Ripieno and strawberry Italian soda please and thank you,"_ Ran asked.

 _"I will have the Strozzapreti With Roasted Tomatoes and Primitivo,"_ Ms. Ihara told the waiter.

Finally came the mystery woman.

 _"I will have the Rigatoni with Ragu Baresee and Salice Salentino,"_ she said.

Once that was done, the waiter left.

"What were you going to say?" Conan's sugary voice took Danny's attention.

"Hm?"

"About space?" Conan encouraged. This made Danny smile.

"Well, did you know that the moon really does rotate?" He started.

"Really?"

"Yeah! But it's very slow so we can't see. It rotates once in about twenty seven days. As it turns out, that's the amount of time the moon makes an orbit around the Earth. Also when early astronomers first saw the dark spots on the moon, they called it Maria because they thought they were seas, when actually they're volcanic plains."

"Volcanic plains?" Conan tilted his head to the side.

"Yep. Made from basalt like in Hawaii. They cover about seventeen percent of the surface if I remember correctly. They have pits and channels but no actual volcanoes. Well, large volcanoes actually," Danny explained. At some point during his explanation, Jazz and Ran noticed what Danny was doing.

"Danny knows a lot about the moon," Ran commented to Jazz with a smile as she watched her pseudo little brother interact with the teen.

"He always did have a fascination with space in general. Danny's a smart kid," Jazz smiled at her own little brother. Truth be told, she was worried about Danny. This was a new environment, and he didn't have Sam and Tucker. So she was filled with joy at the fact that he was talking about something he loved.

"And did you know that recently we were able to identify not one but three habitable planets outside our solar system?"

"Really?" Conan asked in awe.

"Yep! It's in the Aquarius constellation. They orbit around a ultra-cool dwarf star called TRAPPIST-1 which is smaller than our sun. Not only that, but there's four more planets orbiting TRAPPIST-1! And they're all about the same size as Earth!"

"Amazing!" Conan was practically entranced by Danny's words.

"And get this! Since TRAPPIST-1 is cooler than our sun and smaller, these planets are closer to the star than Mercury is to our sun!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! The coolest thing is that if you stand on one of those habitual planets, you could see the other planets in the sky! Now they're all locked so that means that one side of the planet is always day and the other is always night. So the weather would be very different from Earth's. Now the question is do they have liquid water."

"Liquid water?" Conan tilted his head in confusion.

"Yep. Since all life here needs liquid water to survive, scientists kinda all agreed that if there's a planet out there with liquid water, there could be life. So if there is liquid water on those planets, then life might just grow! So what we need to do is to get some photos or something that will come back to us to let us know what exactly is on those planets. This might take awhile, but that's ok. It would be very interesting to see if there is any life on that planet. Like, what do the plants look like? What about the animals? Their evolutionary train will be different from ours so it will be really cool to see what the life on those planets would look like. Although it would be very interesting if they somehow ended up similar to what we imagine aliens to look like."

At this moment Danny realized that he felt calm. Conan was a good listener and took in the information like a sponge. And that feeling of wrongness was dialed down quite a bit. It almost felt natural to be with Conan.

Almost.

But still, this was probably as good as it was going to get for a while and Danny was going to take what he could get.

Not long after that did the food arrive. The waiter was a master at his job as not a drop of alcohol or soda was spilled. The sauces and cream were in place on the plate and Danny felt that he probably should have ordered something a little more fancy. However he didn't want to buy something only to hate it the moment he put it in his mouth. So he probably did the right thing and played it safe.

When he did put the spaghetti in his mouth, however, he knew he would never see spaghetti the same way again.

"This is delicious!" Danny exclaimed. He then turned to the waiter and said, "tell the cook who made this that this puts all of the other spaghetti into shame."

The waiter laughed good naturedly. Idly, Danny noticed that the man's laugh was hearty, much like his dad's.

"I will!" The water grinned.

"This really is delicious," Maddie complimented. Jack and Jazz both made hums in approval.

And just like that complements came from all round the table.

 _"Hmfph. This is rather good,"_ Mr. Eda said as he put another fork full of pasta.

And with that, the waiter left.

It wasn't that far latter into the diner did Danny feel a large chill run down him not unlike eggs that were almost frozen, but not quite. Then, as if he were on autopilot, his head turned to Mr. Eda. He was unaware as Conan saw all this, and looked at Mr. Eda in a questioning manner.

Not even a second later did they all hear a noise that they would not forget.

All was in slow motion as Mr. Eda fell out of his chair and onto the floor.

The woman who sat next to Mr. Eda screamed as Mr. Mouri and Conan ran over to the fallen Mr. Eda. Mr. Mouri took the man's pulse and shook his head.

 _"Ran-nee-chan! Call all the police!"_ Conan demand the girl.

And Danny sat there. Mind blank as he saw for the first time in his half life someone die right in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on FanFiction.net.
> 
> Edit September 13, 2017: oh my goodness! Two edited chapters in one day?! I'll admit I didn't do much in this chapter as opposed to the first one. I'm also editing chapter 2.5 but I don't know if I should add more stuff. What do you guys think? Should I add what Danny missed while he was in the bathroom? Let me know! And I hope you enjoy this slightly improved chapter!

There was a dead person in a room that wasn't Danny, Vlad, or Dani.

And Danny watched them die.

He couldn't save him.

Danny didn't know what was worse, seeing the ones he loved die from a distance or seeing someone who he knew for an hour max die right in front of him.

Either way, Danny felt absolutely terrible as he watch the police walk into the restaurant.

"Danny…" Jazz whispered to her brother worriedly as Maddie and Jack strengthened their grip on their children. The whole Fenton Family were shaken by the turn of events of the evening.

Jack never wished death upon Mr. Eda, even if the man constantly spat on his and his wife's life's work.

Maddie worried for what would happen to her family since they were at a scene of a crime in a foreign country. Even if said country is where her learned source of defense came from.

And Jazz was worried about the state of mind her younger brother was currently in. He might have died, albeit half way, but he had never saw someone die. Not even an animal.

At least that's what she thought.

(Danny would never tell her what happened in that other timeline. Never.)

_"You know,"_ a round Japanese man with a tan outfit and tan fedora spoke as he was walking towards Conan, _"I already said that the death god might actually be you. I'm really thinking that this might actually be true."_

Whatever that man said made Conan laugh exasperated.

_"So what do we got here?"_ The man asked.

_"Megure-keibu, this is Eda Reiichi,"_ Mr. Mouri started to talk, _"Truth be told, I don't know much about him, but we ended up having dinner with him and his woman as well as others."_ Mr. Mouri then pointed to the woman Mr. Eda brought and the large group.

The man, Megure-keibu(?), looked at the horror stricken lady.

Idly, Danny saw a man not that much taller than Megure-keibu(?) wearing a brown suit and brown hair pull out a small notebook. With a click of a pen, he started writing.

_"My name is Murakami Hisamitsu. I am-was his fiancée,"_ the woman spoke for the first time.

_"Hisamitsu?"_ The man with the notebook asked. _"Isn't that a boy's name?"_

_"Yes. My parents were expecting a son, so when I came they couldn't think of any other name."_ She closed her eyes and said, _"But I don't think that this is important right now."_ She opened them again.

The two men nodded.

_"Eda-san would come to this restaurant frequently, and he decided to bring me to dinner here. I think he wanted me to get used to him,"_ she told them with a sort of sadness that seemed to fit her.

_"Get used to...?"_ Megure-keibu(?) started.

_"I were to marry him for business. It was my parents decision and I had no say what so ever."_ As she said this, her voice was bitter and held resentment. If Danny were to guess, it would be about the deceased Mr. Eda. She didn't seemed to like the guy. Maybe she had…

No.

He couldn't have been…

_'Oh come on Danny. What else could it have been?'_ A little voice within his head whispered in ire. _'There's no way that had to be a natural death. Face the facts. He was murdered.'_

When the word 'murdered' flashed through his mind, the halfa closed his eyes.

This was his second time to see a murder, and this time, there is no Clockwork to save this man's soul.

And yes, Danny does consider the time his friends and family had died murder.

But before his mind could go down that dark path, a voice broke through.

_"It is a shame that my dear friend had to die like he did,"_ Mr. Hanabusa shook his head.

Danny's eyes narrowed. He felt that the man had killed Mr. Hanabusa.

This suspicion may had to due to the fact that Mr. Hanabusa looked quite a bit like Vlad.

But Mr. Hanabusa's voice was actually genuine, unlike Vlad's, and he looked like he was truly feeling sorrow. Danny then began to feel torn about his suspension.

_"You know Eda-san?"_ Megure-keibu(?) made a questioning tone to the older man.

_"Yes. We were friends for quite some time. However we went out of touch for a while now,"_ he tilted his head down a bit, _"I am ashamed to say that I never did anything to come back into contact. However I was surprised to see him tonight."_

Danny's eyes wandered over to the child and his pseudo family. Ran looked troubled while Mr. Mouri was paying attention to all that was said. And Conan…

Conan had this sharp look in his eyes. His face was set to a slight frown as he gazed at each person, gauging their reactions. The child's sharp eyes picked apart anything that was told, searching for something.

Perhaps it was any lies.

And when those eyes came over to the Fenton family, to him, they noticed his own gaze.

Like a switch being turned, the look was gone and a face of a cheery child melted on top.

Danny could not suppress the shiver that rocked his body.

That kid was eerie.

"Are you alright Danny-boy?" Jack's voice rumbled over to Danny's ears.

"Huh?" He turned his attention to his father.

"You look pale." His father stated.

"And you just had a violent shiver," his mother pointed out with worry.

"Well of course he isn't ok. Someone just died while we were eating," Jazz couldn't help but say. She winced afterwards as it came out worse than she would have liked. The death had obviously affected her too.

_"Hm?"_ It seemed that Megure-keibu(?) finally, really took notice of the American family. _"And who are you four?"_

_"We are the Fenton,"_ Jazz spoke, knowing that he would want information about the foreign family. _"This is my father, Fenton Jack, my mother Fenton Maddie, and my little brother Fenton Danny. I am Fenton Jazz."_

Megure-keibu(?) noded then said, _"do you have any relations with Eda-san?"_

_"Well…"_ Jazz turned to her parents. "You two knew Mr. Eda right? You seemed familiar with him…"

_'Familiar is putting it lightly,'_ Danny sarcastically thought.

Maddie and Jack exchanged glances.

"Your father and I had butt heads with him a couple of times, yes." Maddie spoke first.

"He would always put down anything that dealt with the supernatural. Which includes ghost, even if your mother and I have proven that they're scientifically possible. He has always looked down on us for believing such 'nonsense'." Jack finished for his wife. Whilst this was going on, Conan became the translator for Megure-keibu(?) and the notebook man. It looked like Ran was going to keep him away from the crime scene, yet the child took to it like a fish in water.

_"Ghosts?"_ Both Megure-keibu and notebook man gaped incredulously. Of course, Conan decided to take things in his own hands and ask the Fenton couple himself.

"Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji both wanna know what you mean by ghosts and what you do for a living." Conan told them.

The two smiled.

"We managed to find out that a person's conscious can be imprinted onto a substance known as ectoplasm. However this happens when there is a certain amount of ectoplasm is around the person before, during, and after death. Unfortunately, we do not know how much as of yet." Maddie explained.

"When the mind fully imprints onto the ectoplasm, a 'body', if you will, will be made in the deceased's self image. These beings have special abilities and are known as ghosts. Although what we think of ghosts is that they are all once humans and animals when there are actual more than that. There can be ghosts that were never alive and have only known to be an ectoplasmic being." Jack continued.

"But recently we made a theory that perhaps there are ghosts who were created due to a large idea." Maddie picked up before turning to her husband, "remember when the town was overrun by horrific creatures of Greek legend?"

"Oh yeah! Then that large woman came and we had smores!" Jack then went into a food induced trance, "mmmm. Those smores were really good. Who knew that putting fudge instead of a Hershey's bar would make it taste better?"

"Jack? Jack honey?" Maddie snapped her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh wha? Yes dear?"

"That lady was Pandora sweetie."

"Wait what?"

Maddie sighed.

"Well anyways, Pandora couldn't possibly be a real person, so we theorized that if an idea of a person or creature grows enough, especially if there is a large quantity of ectoplasm near, that person or creature could become a ghost. Unfortunately we don't have much for that theory, so we may have to discard it." Maddie told the officers.

_"Wait wait wait,"_ Mr. Mouri suddenly spoke as his daughter watched wide eyed at the Fentons. _"Your town got overrun? By creatures of myth?"_

_"I would like to know what town you live in,"_ Ms. Ihara put in.

_"This does sound quite interesting,"_ Mr. Hanabusa gave his input.

However, before anyone could give an answer, three people walked in. It was their waiter with two women.

The first woman who was walking with a combination of anger, confidence, and slight worry. Her brown eyes burned with a fire that said that she was not to be messed with. Her clothes were modest but were paired with smoky eye and appropriately red lipstick. This had enhanced her appearance and went well with her hourglass figure. Her black high heels clicked against the hard floor. Her hair was a light shade of brown, went down to her shoulders exactly, and was curled into medium sized ringlets.

The second woman seemed to withdraw within herself. Her long, brown hair was tied into a low ponytail with only a few stray hairs. Her brown eyes held a sadness and a regret that was unknown to all who gazed into them. She was relatively short, perhaps 5"4' if Danny had to put a number. She was pale. Perhaps that was due to working so much indoors if her slightly haggard demeanor said anything.

_"What is all this about a dead body?"_ The first woman yelled. It was obvious she was angry.

_"And you are?"_ Megure-keibu turned to the woman.

_"I'm Okazawaya Kotono, the owner!"_ She sounded like he had offended her somehow.

_"Now now Okazawaya-san, we were given a call that informed us about a death,"_ Megure-keibu talked to the woman.

_"And just who is this suppo-"_ she stopped herself and screamed once she saw who had just died. _"Reiichi-san!"_ She cried in disbelief and horror.

This caused one of Danny's eyebrows to raise. Wasn't it respectful to call each other by their last names in Japan? So either this woman was close to Mr. Eda or didn't hold that much respect for the guy.

_"You know him?"_ The notebook man, Takagi-keiji, asked.

Ms. Okazawaya looked taken aback by that question.

_"Yes, he was one of my best patrons."_ She seemed to confirm whatever question that was asked.

_"So I have heard."_ It was Ms. Ihara who had spoke.

_"Hm?"_ Ms. Okazawaya turned her attention to the older woman.

_"That he was a patron in more than a business way,"_ Ms. Ihara said. This caused many faces in the room go red or slacked mouthed. This included Jazz as she held a hand to her mouth, blush covering her whole face.

_"How dare you-"_ Ms. Okazawaya was furious. However Mr. Mouri was there to break the two up before they could do any harm.

_"Before you ask, officers,"_ Ms. Ihara started, pulling back a stray silver hair, _"I went to Mouri-san to investigate the rumor that my ex husband was having an affair with the owner of this restaurant. If this were true, I did not want his fiancée to get hurt later down the road when they did get married."_

_"Ex husband?"_ Megure-keibu questioned.

_"Yes. My name is Ihara Mayumi. We were married for twenty years. It was only a few years ago did he decided to divorce me."_ She said with sorrow. Her blue eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

The officers nodded and turned to the waiter and the second woman.

_"And you two?"_

_"My name is Tateno Kentaro, and I was their waiter."_ The burly man spoke in that soft rumble of his.

_"I am Tsujio Noriko. From what Kentaro has told me, I was their chief."_ The woman said withdrawing more. Even her voice sounded meek.

Ms. Murakami flinched at the name that came out of the second woman's mouth.

While all of this was going on, more men in blue suits came in with black baseball caps, or what looked like baseball caps, and went over to the dead Mr. Eda like vultures. They took pictures of the scene.

Then something unexpected happened.

Conan went up to the body.

_'This can't be acceptable,'_ Danny thought to himself. There was no way it was ok for a kid to go up and observe a dead body.

No one else was paying attention, so he decided to be the one to take the child away. So, he slid away from his family and towards the small child.

_"Almonds,"_ Conan muttered to himself after sniffing the corpse's mouth.

_'Yeah that can't be healthy,'_ Danny slightly cringed.

"Hey," the halfa went to grab Conan's hand. But the moment he did an icy cold shock ran through him, making him jerk his hand back.

But once he was no longer touching the child's hand, a huge wave of something fell upon him. It felt like a chill that did not belong to him. A chill that would seep into the bone and cling there, never to let go. And when that chilling something had drenched Danny, he could tell that Conan had many near death experiences.

He didn't know how, or why, but he just knew that Conan almost died multiple times.

As he took a step back, ignoring the curious and worried look he was getting from Conan, his eyes traveled to others, wondering if they had any effect.

There was none, yet he could tell how many times each and every person who his gaze fell on had a near death experience if they had any.

There wasn't a number above the person, no number slapped all over their body, or anything of that sort. Danny just knew.

The experience was terrifying.

Danny didn't know how to handle it.

Quickly, he went over to the waiter, Mr. Tateno and asked "where's the bathroom?"

"Ah, it is over to your right," he said, pointing over in that direction. "Why, are you-"

"Ok thanks!" And with that, Danny ran.

He paid no attention to the shocked and sympathetic looks that were shot his way.

The male bathroom door opened with a slam and was closed the same way.

Heavy breaths went in and out.

Cold sweat rolled down.

Ice began to form around hands and feet, only to break at the slightest movement.

The teen boy went over to the sink, looking down, not daring to see what the mirror would show him.

He turned on the water, hot (he needed some warmth he was getting too cold, oh so ever cold), splashed his face a couple of times, and blindly went to grab a towel.

A towel was handed to him.

"Thanks," he muttered only to stop a minute later.

He looked behind him and saw no one. Slowly, ever so slowly, did he turn to the mirror.

Nothing.

Only him within the mirror.

It was impossible. There was no way there was a ghost around. His Ghost Sense never went off.

His eyes flashed acid green, and in that instant, he saw a figure standing behind him within the mirror.

Quickly with a gasp, his eyes flashed back to its usual light blue as he turned to see who was behind him…

Only to see no one.

"What?" He whispered to himself.

Slowly, he turned back to the mirror, seeing himself and the stalls.

Flash to acid green and there was the figure.

Danny gulped, keeping his eyes green, and turned back once more to, hopefully, face the mysterious figure.

What he saw made him hold the sink in a death grip.

"Who are you supposed to be? Death? Because if that's it you got some of the outfit wrong." Danny said rather sarcastically as sarcasm had to be one of the things keeping him sane at this point.

In front of young Danny was a skeleton that was about the same height, if a little taller, as his dad. Who was wearing a white robe and holding a sickle.

"Why, yes," the figure spoke in a surprisingly female voice, "and no the outfit is actually quite right. Truth be told, I don't know how humans got that black robe and scythe. I obviously wear white and have a sickle."

Danny had to not respond to that and just stand there to process things.

So he started to list facts.

Fact one: his sister won the family a trip to Japan.

Fact two: they went to a fancy Japanese restaurant.

Fact three: he met a really creepy kid.

Fact four: the fancy Japanese restaurant turned out to be Italian.

Fact five: the fancy Italian Japanese restaurant had really, really good spaghetti.

Fact six: he felt a weird sensation and apparently sense when someone is about to die. This may or may not be a fact due to this only happening once.

Fact seven: someone died. And he watched it happen.

Fact eight: when he touched the creepy kid he gained a new ability to know how many times someone had a near death experience.

Fact nine: he can see Death when he taps into his ghost powers to make his eyes their usual green when he's in ghost form.

Fact ten: Death is apparently a girl and wears white and has a sickle, not a scythe.

If he thought his (half) life was weird before, it was strange now.

"Soooooo. What brings you here?" Danny asked mainly due to the fact that his (half) life was an utter mess and really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"To take one Eda Reiichi, or as you would say Reiichi Eda, with me. Or at least his soul." Death replied.

This made Danny's eyebrows rise.

"Well where's his soul?" He asked.

Death held up her left hand, as her right held the sickle, and jangling of chains were heard.

"You can't see him," she explained, "or hear him actually. You can hear the chain that I put on him to keep him from running away."

"How ironic. In life he didn't believe in ghosts and in death he is one." Danny paused. "Wait, is he?"

Death shrugged.

"By your parents definition, no."

"Ok?"

"Look, I'll make things simple by not explaining it."

Danny just sighed.

"Ok, so you're here to take Mr. Eda's what soul? So what does this have to do with me?" He asked.

"Well, ever since your accident in your parents portal, Life and I have wanted to properly meet you. You were here and I had work, so it was perfect." Death explained.

"Wait. Life?"

"Yes, Life. She's the one who oversees birth." Death's tone held a tone that Danny had heard multiple times throughout his time on Earth. It all came from his parents.

"So, uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "what's your relationship with Life?"

"We are in a romantic relationship." If Death had muscles and skin, she would smile. The being then let out a loving sigh.

"She is quite amazing you see. Just the way she simply is is so wonderful."

It was obvious that Death had it hard for Life.

They were silent for a moment; Danny thinking, Death wondering what gift she should get Life the next time they see each other.

"So does Mr. Eda know how he died?" Danny asked Death, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Hold on." She then turned her head to the left and said, "well Eda-san? You heard Danny's question. Do you know how you died?"

There was a period of silence which, if Mr. Eda could heard, would've been filed with ranting and raving.

To say it simply, Mr. Eda was mad.

Death turned her head back to the halfa and said, "to paraphrase, his food was poisoned. He also claims that it must have been the waiter or the chief since he, begrudgingly, admitted that he saw no one sitting around him meddle with his pasta. Which is apparently now absolutely terrible."

This made Danny relax a little bit, as this meant Mr. Hanabusa was innocent. Hopefully this also meant that Mr. Hanabusa wouldn't do such a thing where Vlad would most likely would.

"Well yeah it's now terrible. He died from eating it," Danny pointed out with furrowed eyebrows.

"Understandable." Her tone was flat.

"So what are you going to do now?" One eyebrow was raised.

"Well, I'm going to stay until this murder is solved. And it will be solved."

"And how do you know this?" Danny asked, both eyebrows raised.

Again, if Death could, she would smile in a mysterious way.

"Why, the little detective is on the case." Was all she supplied.

"Huh?" Who was the little detective?

The only reply he was given was a bony finger held up to teeth.

Danny huffed.

"Gee, thanks." Sarcasm oozed from his whole being.

"It is no problem. By the way, I think it is time for you to go back. People might get suspicious." Death told the halfa teen.

Danny nodded in understanding and in thanks (actual thanks and not sarcastic) before letting his eyes go back to normal. He stood quietly, taking in any sound that made it past the bathroom walls and door. He vaguely heard words being spoken and footsteps going by.

With a deep breath, Danny gathered himself, pushed off the sink, and went his way out of the bathroom.

Only for the door to open right at him, which made him go intangible and invisible reflexively.

Because of this a man walked through him, and Danny ended up overshadowing the guy.

Which made the body trip due to the two conflicting commands of standing and walking.

"Ouch." Danny muttered in the man's body.

Quickly, he went out of the body and a little further. He positioned himself to look like he had fallen as well.

_"Ugh, what happened?"_ The man sounded groggy, as he rubbed his chin.

It was Takagi-keiji. AKA notebook man.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked as he got back up.

_"Eh?"_ Takagi-keiji looked up to the teen who was holding his hand out. He blinked before grabbing it.

_"Thank you, and sorry for running into you."_ The officer said as he was pulled up.

"Yeah, I don't know what you're saying. Sorry." Danny told him while rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I think we should go back into the restaurant."

Takagi-keiji blinked.

The American halfa teen pointed to the door.

_"Oh! Yes. Let's go."_ Takagi-keiji looked flustered as the two actually went out of the men's restroom.


	3. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. It's taking a longer time than expected to make chapter 3, so you guys get this little treat.

There was something strange about the youngest Fenton.

Ever since Shinichi had walked into the restaurant, he had felt eyes on his child form. And as he locked eyes on the one who was staring at him so intensely, a teen boy who was younger than Conan's true form quickly looked away.

The detective deduced that this teen was the one who did the deed.

The boy was American (or the very least of European descent), blue eyes, black hair, pale skin (doesn't go out much? Perhaps burns easily or doesn't tan), hunched slightly, defensive (why is he defensive? Is it because of the restaurant? If so then he probably doesn't go to such fancy places such as this as much. Or is it because he had done something wrong?), and is what is most likely his family. Older sister, mother, father. He has his father's hair and eyes while his sister takes on more towards their mother.

He watched as his sister asked him a question and his response.

English. American accented. Perhaps the Midwest region?

Of course his attention was drawn away by a new person entering.

When he was questioning the new comer on his relations with the client, and got bopped on the head from one alcoholic, he was surprised to see the foreign father come up to him.

It was this instance that a series of events started to unfold.

Which he translated.

The shrunken detective was informed of the family.

There was the father, Fenton Jack. He was a giant of a man as he was rather large. Perhaps he had a love for sweets. Most likely the evidence was the fact the man had asked the pseudo child if he wanted some fudge. Fenton-san appeared to be in his forties, had black hair with the lower portion white, showing his growing age. His eyes were blue and shone with a light that showed that he retained some child like tendencies.

The mother was Fenton Madeline. Her dress showed off her arms which had muscles. This showed that she does, at the very least, quite a bit of upper body work. Yet it was more lean if anything. When he thought about it, he had realized that they were similar to Ran’s arms. So perhaps she does some sort of martial arts. Her hair was brown yet she, curiously, had purple eyes. No, they were actually blue. It was the lightning that made them look purple. She looked to be about either her late thirties or early forties.

As he looked at the husband’s and wife's hands, he noticed how they were scared, yet showed signs of protection. There were callous on them as well. It was similar to Agasa-hakase’s which suggests that the two were inventors. But the other scaring suggests that they deal with weapons. Perhaps they were part of the FBI or the CIA? If they were, it wouldn't be the first time a FBI agent went under cover here.

When that thought crossed his mind he had to force himself to relax.

There was no way the couple were after Them.

Especially if they brought teens with them.

Fenton Jasmine reminded him of Ran. Possibly by the vibe she gave off or the way she treated her younger brother. Her hair was an orange, popping next to her mother’s. Her eyes were a mix of a green and blue. Aqua, if you will. She was showing signs of muscle. Not as much as her mother, but it was there. Perhaps she had started working out or of the like not that long ago. Her hands had callouses which supported this theory. She looked to be not that much younger than Ran and him when he was normal. Perhaps she was a sixteen to their seventeen. She had introduced them in Japanese, yet her accent was still noticeable. She had spoke hesitantly, not wanting to stumble over any words or say something in the wrong order.

Now there was Fenton Daniel or “Danny” as he was so quick to correct. Finally there was a name to the face. The teen looked as if he fourteen to fifteen years old. Thirteen at the least. His tux hid the young boy's physique, so the once famous detective couldn't get a gauge on what this one does. His body language spoke of discomfort while his eyes gazed at who introduced themselves. It was interesting to see someone that young observe while looking awkward.

Idly, the small detective thought that this is what others think of him when they see him at a crime scene.

What caught his eye, however, was the scars and many callouses on the teen's hands. There was much more on his hand than his parents’ and sister’s.

Those hands suggests that he fights.

A lot.

When Eda-san came in, there was a lot of tension which led to everyone finding out the Fenton’s occupation.

Ghost hunting.

It was completely and utterly ridiculous. Yet the way they explained it made it sound like it was possible. It was like hearing someone explain magic in a way that people of science could understand.

But of course magic isn't real and the only thing close the tiny detective had done to what they're doing was uncovering Kaitou KID’s magic tricks.

When he saw Danny-kun comfort Ran, he couldn't help but smile. It was then that he decided to help make the teen as comfortable as he could.

Which means playing the part of a cute seven year old kid.

So he gave a crash course on Japanese.

As it turn out they had all to share a table with Eda-san and the woman he brought.

He heard how the Fenton's didn't have any English menus so he took it upon himself to ask for some.

After that was taken care of, it was Danny-kun who started a conversation with him.

This made him feel slightly proud of the teen.

They talked about jobs for a while, and he learned about Danny-kun’s love for space. It was truly amazing how he only crashed once. However he looked sad when he spoke of not being able to be an astronaut, but that's to be expected. Not everyone can get their dream job.

Before they could exchange any more words, the menus came.

They ordered. Simple as that.

Conan decided to continue the conversation about space. Danny-kun spoke of the moon, and, of course, Conan played the part of clueless, yet curious, child. Although it was interesting to see Danny-kun speak so enthusiastically about the moon. Danny-kun then talked about a solar system outside of theirs that had three habitable planets.

This was news to him. Conan was absorbing the new information like a sponge. Danny-kun seemed to be up to date on what's going on outside of Earth. Now that he thought about it, Danny-kun was practically glowing as he spoke. There was even a light to his eyes that seemed to bring more life into them.

They were given their food, and it was simply delicious. The way the flavors complemented each other was wonderful. However, later on into the meal, he happened to look up at Danny-kun, and saw something… strange.

Danny-kun shivered, as if a cold wind passed through, and stiffened. Then, as if his body weren't his own, Danny-kun moved his head over towards Eda-san. The fake child observed how the movement looked almost robotic by how smooth the movement was that it couldn't have been natural.

Unfortunately the shrunken teen couldn't think about a reason why for this behavior since not even a second later did he hear a noise all too familiar in his line of work.

Eda-san had fell out of his chair not unlike a sack of bricks.

As the woman Eda-san brought screamed, he and the old man ran to the fallen man. The old man shook his head, confirming everyone's fears.

Conan told Ran to call the police, and it was official.

The dinner became a case.

The small detective observed everyone's reaction to this. They were all in some sort of shock or sorrow. However it was Danny-kun’s reaction that pulled his attention. The young teen looked like he could be in shock by what had just happened. Yet there was an air of despair that surrounded him. It was strange. Danny-kun didn't know the man, but it was perhaps the fact that he had watch the man die that got to him.

There were other customers that were curious to what had happened, but he and the old man told them to stay away from the scene. There were children with some of the customers, and they didn't need to see something as terrible as this.

All waited for the police to come, and when they did, there was no disappointment.

Apparently now he's the death god.

The tiny detective watched all involved in the dinner with sharp eye, watching for anything suspicious as he gathered the story behind the man who had just departed from the mortal realm.

Hanabusa-san was questioned, and the false kid searched for any signs of lies. Then he decided to look at the Fenton's again… and saw Danny-kun staring at him again. Shinichi remembered that he was currently in the body of a child, so he put on the mask of a happy-go-lucky kid.

Except Danny-kun saw the shift of mood.

Not good.

He watched as Danny-kun shivered. The Fenton father noticed this and brought the rest of the Fenton family’s attention to it. Not only that, but the inspector’s attention as well.

They were questioned as well, eventually explaining the town’s special condition.

Which, of course, Conan translated for while keeping away from Ran.

Of course, before they could find anymore information about the Fenton's home town, three more people came in.

One of them was the woman that the old man was hired for.

Now that he thought about it, it was a good thing that Ran convinced her father to bring her and Conan along. If they weren't, then who knows what innocent person could be arrested.

He watched how each person interacted, from the ex wife and the restaurant owner, to how the deceased’s fiancée flinched at the chef’s surname.

Interesting.

Forensics arrived, and Conan began to play detective. Of course, no one really paid attention to him since this was routine by now.

Eda-san’s face was one of shock. His hands were on his throat, but that did not save him.

Eda-san’s lips were blue… Conan went closer. He sniffed the mouth and noticed the many scents that made up the man's last meal. One of which was familiar.

“Almonds,” he had muttered to himself. It was a definite. Eda-san was murdered by cyanide.

Danny-kun suddenly went up to him, spoke to get his attention, and grabbed his hand. The teen was most likely about to take Conan away from the dead body. The teen didn't know that everyone, except Ran, had given up on taking Conan away from a body/crime scene. However, Danny-kun immediately pulled away from him.

Conan watch in worry and concern as Danny-kun’s eyes widen. He had paled significantly and his pupils were pinpricks. He had looked around, clearly terrified for some reason, and Shinichi was baffled.

Before Conan could say anything to the American teen, Danny-kun ran to their waiter, then to the bathroom.

Fenton Danny was a strange boy.


End file.
